


bad things happen | REMUS SANDERS

by zalgy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, maybe comfort ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalgy/pseuds/zalgy
Summary: A collection of oneshots with the focus of making Remus Sanders suffer because we're lacking a great deal of hurt!Remus.Requests are open and welcome! Tags will be added as the book is updated.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	bad things happen | REMUS SANDERS

Welcome everyone! Everyone grab your popcorn and tissues because we're gonna hurt Remus Sanders here! Requests are more than welcome and I will try my best to do them justice. With that said, here are a couple of things to keep in mind:

\- Please don't shame anyone for their kinks nor ships. This is a safeplace and will be including RemRom, but no worries I will be warning it beforehand in the title. Same thing with kinks- there will be smut here and it most likely won't be pretty.

\- Please state if you'd like to be mentioned in the oneshot requested. I'd understand if you didn't though so don't feel pressured! You can comment _**here**_ to request!

\- I've never written a fanfiction ever in my life so do bare with me. Constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged^^

\- There's a lot of things I will and am open to do (noncon, beastiality, selfcest, all that good stuff) but even I have limits. I won't be doing polyships of any kind- not that I'm against polygamy, it just so happens to be a trigger- and trans characters.

With that said and out of the way- requests are open! I'll try to update as quickly as possible so don't be shy, make him suffer :)

_each chapter can be read on its own and won't be tied to another unless stated otherwise._


End file.
